


A Most Profound Silence

by xoImps_Maksimoff



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoImps_Maksimoff/pseuds/xoImps_Maksimoff
Summary: Хоррор-Келлик ©автор





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Most Profound Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273440) by thekellinunderthevic. 



Я никогда раньше не переезжал, и, если большинство подростков были бы как минимум недовольны тем, что родители в корне меняют их жизнь, я же был просто переполнен волнением. Это стало чем-то вроде нового старта для меня. Нет, моя жизнь не была дерьмовой прежде или что-то типа того, просто я был тем человеком, которого привлекают изменения. Мне нравилось всё необычное. Мне нравились новые места и новые люди, именно поэтому, когда мои родители сказали мне о переезде, я не сопротивлялся.

У меня не было много связей, когда мы жили в Нью-Йорке. Все мои отношения с друзьями были вынужденными и искусственными, но я догадывался, что причиной тому было только то, что люди, с которыми ты общаешься в старших классах, слишком заняты волнением о их репутации и имидже, чтобы формировать сильные связи с людьми. Мне как раз надоел мой парень, и мне не было грустно обрывать эти скучные отношения. Там не было никакой любви. Не думаю, что когда-либо я был действительно влюблен.

– Келлин, хватит витать в облаках. Мы на месте, – сказала моя мама, будучи наполовину раздосадованной моим неожиданным невежеством и наполовину в волнении от нашего приезда.

Я смотрел из окна нашего внедорожника. Это место очень сильно отличалось от того, к чему я привык. Всю свою жизнь я прожил в квартире на пятнадцатом этаже. Я был вынужден слышать моих соседей через тонкие стены, но сейчас я не мог услышать ничего, кроме маминого визга от волнения. 

Казалось, дом стоял среди небытия, но я знал, что там были и другие близлежащие постройки, не видимые за толстыми деревьями, окружающими дом. Это должно быть странно - иметь столько личного пространства, но, в конце концов, это и было причиной, по которой мои родители хотели переехать. Они были известны в Нью-Йорке. Они музыкальный дуэт. Моя мама пела, а отец играл на гитаре. Они были действительно популярными, и, в конце концов, это было нашей гибелью, когда было трудно найти время для самих себя, и, чтобы сохранить нашу семью, мы решили переехать в тихий городок, проехав полстраны.  
Мои родители не имели ничего против того, что переезд, в конечном счете, разрушит их карьеру. Я считаю, они уже готовы воспринимать вещи немного иначе. Хотя они не бросят своё дело полностью. В их планах делать небольшие шоу в близлежащих городах, а это означает, что они будут пропадать большинство выходных, оставляя меня в одиночестве. Мне действительно не нравится быть в одиночестве слишком долго и иногда хочется, чтобы мои родители подарили мне брата, но нет, я единственный ребёнок в семье. 

Я ещё немного помечтал, прежде чем выйти из машины. Дом был великолепен. Он был таким, какие я видел только в кино. В нём было два этажа, вернее, три, если считать нечто, похожее на чердак. Он был большой, слишком большой только для меня и родителей. Дом был сделан из дерева и покрашен в белый, который, однако, стал светло-коричневым за многие годы. Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что моя мама перекрасит его в кратчайшие сроки. 

Это напомнило мне то, что вы бы увидели в 19 веке. Можно сказать, что место было старым, но это всего лишь придавало ему характер. У меня было ощущение, что всё, чего я хотел - это заполучить собственную комнату во всём этом. Чего я _не хотел_ слышать, так это оглушительную тишину. Всё, что я _мог_ слышать - звуки природы. Вокруг дома было так много деревьев, вероятно, растянувшихся на мили, и только поляна для других домов.

Прямо через дорогу от дома, несколько в стороне, было озеро. Я мог видеть доки на другой стороне, а это означало, что там, напротив, были и другие дома. Я не знал, где начинались их владения и заканчивались наши. Это место как тайна, которую я хотел исследовать. 

\- Келлин, - мама раздраженно фыркнула. - Принеси некоторые коробки с улицы.

Я сделал, что мне было сказано, и выскочил на улицу. Я был взволнован, мне хотелось скорее войти внутрь, так что я быстро схватил коробку с моим именем на ней и пошёл к дому. Три шага до двери по ступенькам, скрип которых выдал их возраст. И первое, что я сделал - пошёл наверх. Как и любой заинтересованный ребёнок или же семнадцатилетний подросток, я просто хотел выбрать комнату. В начале я вошёл в _действительно большой_ полу-люкс, так что я оставил его для родителей и продолжил идти. Я прошёл несколько других спален, но в итоге остановился на той, что оказалась одной из самых дальних от комнаты моих родителей. 

На первый взгляд я понимал, что это прекрасно для меня. Комната была достаточно большой и, что заинтересовало меня больше всего, с большим окном в старом стиле, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на озеро. Пока что здесь не было какой-либо мебели. Сегодня чуть позже придёт большой грузовик с нашими вещами. Всё, что мы должны были сделать прямо сейчас - это выгрузить вещи из автомобиля, а это мои родители могли легко сделать самостоятельно, так что оставили меня одного на некоторое время исследовать дом.

Я начал внутри дома. Я рассматривал каждую комнату. На этом этаже было шесть спален и три ванные комнаты. Я спустился вниз. Мама была на кухне, и я мог слышать звон столовых приборов, когда она вынимала их из ящика. Я мог слышать отца снаружи в машине.  
В этом доме был так много комнат. Кухня, прачечная, гостиная, вторая гостиная, третья, ещё одна ванная комната. Это было безумие. Я подошел к двери с ржавым болтовым замком на ней попытал удачу, повернув ручку. Мне повезло, что она была открыта. Свет бил снаружи в затемненную комнату. Хорошо, что я не пошёл сразу прямо, потому как передо мной было множество ступенек.

Я всегда хотел иметь подвал. Возможно, я бы даже сделал из него свою спальню. Далее, найдя выключатель и щелкнув им, я пожалел о своих мыслях. По всей комнате были коробки, стоящие на других коробках. Может быть, это осталось от предыдущих владельцев или что-то типа того. Вероятнее всего, это был просто мусор, но я решил проверить это позже. На данный момент я хотел заняться чем-нибудь более интересным.

\- Мам, пап! Я пойду погуляю! - крикнул я, пока шёл по коридору к главному входу. Мой голос эхом разнесся по всему дому. Было чувство холода и пустоты, но я полагал, что всё изменится, как только мы обоснуемся тут и все наши вещи прибудут.

Я выбежал наружу, миновав отца, который сказал мне немного замедлиться, но мне так хотелось осмотреть окрестности. Трава на улице медленно умирала - до прибытия зимы оставалась пара месяцев. Я вдыхал прохладный воздух октября, понимая, что, возможно, теперь осень станет моим любимым временем года. Я не мог по достоинству оценить красоту осени, пока жил в городе, в котором практически не было природы.

Преодолев двор, я сразу же направился к озеру. Я шёл, уклоняясь от деревьев, и наслаждался хрустом листьев под моими ботинками. Озеро было прекрасно. Я надеялся, что летом в нём можно прекрасно искупаться. 

Здесь было так хорошо и спокойно, но, должен признать, атмосфера вокруг была достаточно жуткой. Вероятнее всего, причина крылась в том, что это было новое место, да и гулял я в одиночку. Я знал, что никогда не буду ходить по лесу один в темное время суток. Кто знает, какие животные там водятся.

Я пошёл прочь от озера, когда мне стало скучно, и направился в лес. Я выискивал какие-либо признаки соседей. Я ломал каждый прутик, что попадался мне под ногами. Бесшумность не была моей сильной стороной, но я же не прятался. 

Эти леса были удивительны. Деревья были намного выше, чем я когда-либо мог представить. С земли, из-под листьев, доносились шуршащие звуки. Я содрогнулся от мысли, что здесь живут мыши или крысы. Ещё одна причина не ходить тут ночью. 

Стоило мне пройти немного, и я увидел очертания дома через деревья. По мере приближения становилась видна крыша. Думаю, я не замечал ничего, пока шёл в гору. Я продолжил идти. 

Я раздумывал, что из себя представляют мои соседи. Возможно, я найду друзей. Возможные соседи были единственным шансом завести друзей, потому что я всегда был на домашнем обучении. Система образования была не такой, как хотелось бы моим родителям, поэтому моё обучение они взяли на себя. Это подразумевало никакого посещения школы для меня, что только "помогало" мне становиться всё более одиноким подростком.


	2. 1.2

Я подходил всё ближе к дому, когда внезапно потерял равновесие. Листья выскользнули из-под моих ног. Не найдя твердой почвы и побыв невесомости несколько секунд, я упал. Я вскрикнул и взмахнул руками, чтобы ухватиться за что-нибудь и спастись от дальнейшего падения, но потерпел неудачу. 

Я заскользил вниз по холму, словно это была горка. По пути вниз ветки и кусты хлестали меня по рукам и ногам. Приземлился я на твёрдую землю. Единственным спасительным даром были скомканные листья, что смягчили моё падение. Я перекатился на спину, морщась от боли. Воздух был выбит из легких, но мне необходимо было тяжело дышать, пока адреналин тёк по моим венам. 

“Чертов тупой холм," – простонал я про себя. Я осторожно приподнялся и осмотрел своё тело. Было несколько порезов и царапин. Конечно же, синяки проступят утром. 

\- Эй! - буквально из ниоткуда раздался голос, но, оглядевшись, я понял, что, конечно же, это не так. У меня была секунда, чтобы наконец осмотреться. Дом, который я видел до этого, был на виду. Он был такой же большой, как и мой новый дом, но не интересовал меня. Тем, что меня заинтересовало, был мальчик сидящий на веранде с книгой в руках. О, замечательно. Теперь я должен был чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что только что произошло.

\- Ты в порядке?! - позвал он. Он захлопнул свою книгу, отбросив её в сторону, прежде чем побежать ко мне. 

\- Да, да, я в порядке. Просто ушиб самолюбие, - отозвался я. Я перевернулся на колени и собрался встать, но тут же, ощутив давление в левой ноге, вскрикнул от боли. Моя лодыжка неприятно пульсировала.

\- Полегче - сказал мальчик, добравшись до меня. 

\- Знаешь, там действительно должен быть предупреждающий знак или что-то типа того, - сказал я. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я, мой брат и кузены постоянно тут падаем, хотя живем здесь большую часть своей жизни, - ответил он. Он держал меня за руку и мог мне успокоиться. Я балансировал на одной ноге. 

\- Ты можешь пошевелить ей? - спросил он. Я кивнул, слегка покрутив ею.

\- Да, - отозвался я и сделал попытку встать на нее, но боль опять пронзила меня, и я остановился. - Впрочем, болит блядски.

\- Что ты вообще делаешь в лесу? - спросил он. 

\- Я только что переехал… эм…, - я огляделся и указал направление. - В том направлении, думаю… 

\- О, верно, верно. Итак, я Вик. Приятно познакомиться, - сказал он. Я наконец смог рассмотреть его должным образом. Он был моего роста, а волосы его были коричневые и немного длиннее моих. Его кожа была смуглой, а глаза карими. Он на самом деле был довольно привлекательным, тем более, что он был одет в майку, которая подчеркивала его тело, а руки в особенности. Я прочистил горло, привлекая внимание.

\- Я Келлин, - представился я. 

\- Келлин? Какое необычное имя. Это мило, - сказал он. Я выгнул бровь, отмечая его дерзость. Он даже не пытался скрыть намек на флирт в своём голосе. Я был совсем не против этого, ведь он был привлекательным и, казалось, довольно милым. С другой стороны, я знаком с ним тридцать секунд.

\- Ты флиртуешь со мной? - спросил я. 

\- Возможно, - ответил он, пожимая плечами. - Теперь давай, я помогу тебе добраться домой.

\- Да, окей, только если тебе не сложно, - отозвался я. 

\- Всё в норме, - сказал он. Он подошел ближе и обнял меня за талию, а я обвил руками его плечи. 

\- Этот путь быстрее, и тут нет холмов, чтобы упасть, - поддразнил он. Он привёл меня к нижней части холма, чтобы мы могли обойти его, а не подниматься. 

\- Обычно я не настолько недотепа, честно, - сказал я ему. 

\- Все так говорят, - вздохнул он. 

\- Все? В твоём дворе часто падают люди? - пошутил я. 

\- Только симпатичные, - сказал он, не упуская ни одной детали. На мгновение мне стало так спокойно с ним. 

\- Ты, без сомнения, самоуверен, не так ли? - спросил я. 

\- У кого есть время на медлительность и спокойствие? - небрежно ответил он. Похоже, все козыри у меня. Либо это действительно так, либо же он просто знает, что ему нужно. 

\- Точно не у тебя. Мы познакомились лишь около минуты назад, - сказал я. 

\- Да, и даю тебе десять минут, а потом я приглашу тебя на свидание, - ответил он. Я не смог удержаться от смеха. Я не знаю, что не так с этим парнем, но мне уже нравится его восприятие реальности. Некоторые могли бы посчитать эгоизм раздражающим, но это было лишь ему на руку. Однако же он был довольно забавным. 

\- Во всяком случае, раз ты новый владелец дома, то… - заявил он. 

\- Да, ты знал прежних? - спросил я. 

\- Я _знал_ их, - ответил он. 

\- Знал? - спросил я. Просто он так произнес это слово, что я невольно переспросил. Он взглянул на меня, пока мы ковыляли. 

\- Разве вам не рассказали, прежде чем вы переехали? - спросил он. 

\- Не рассказали нам _что_? - спросил я.

\- Владельцы... они были парой, Тай и Алекс. Они были молодыми, но старше меня. Они были милыми, но немного странными. Я не знаю, всё неплохо начиналось, но закончилось достаточно жутко, - сказал он. 

\- Закончилось?

\- Да, они умерли около года назад, - сказал он. 

\- Как они умерли? Это случилось в доме? - спросил я. Он кивнул. 

\- В отчетах сказано, что они упали вместе на лестнице. Ушибли головы. Умерли от удара. Медики ничего не могли сделать, - прямо сказал он. Я мог бы сказать, что ему _действительно_ не очень нравится об этом говорить. 

\- О, какой ужасный случай, - сказал я. 

\- Да, именно так, - сказал он. Сейчас я чувствовал себя неловко. Я пошёл тихо. Я не знал, как чувствовать себя из-за проживания в доме, где умерло два человека. Это было жутко. 

\- О, чёрт, я не собирался пугать тебя. Это всё ещё очень хороший дом, - быстро сказал он. Дом уже был в поле зрения, и я посмотрел на него с опаской. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь меня перестанет волновать, что я жил там, где кто-то умер. Я не верю в привидения и прочую херь, но всё же. 

\- Всё в порядке, - ответил я, притворяясь, что меня не волнует это. Я доскакал помощью Вика до дома. Грузовик уже прибыл, и двое мужчин помогали моему отцу разгружать вещи. 

\- Что с тобой случилось? - спросил мой отец обеспокоенно, когда заметил нас. 

\- Я упал, ничего страшного, - отозвался я. Он покачал головой, без сомнения, смеясь себе под нос. 

Вик помог мне внутри и маневрировал по залам. Мы прошли мимо лестницы. Я никогда не посмотрю на нее как раньше. Он привел меня в комнату, где, к счастью, был диван, на который я и сел. Я посмотрел на него в знак признательности. 

\- Спасибо за помощь, - сказал я. 

\- Без проблем. Итак, ты будешь ходить в школу в городе? - спросил он. 

\- Нет, я на домашнем обучении, - ответил я. 

\- О, окей, это неприятно. Как твоя нога? - спросил он. Я осторожно положил ее на край дивана.

\- Я не знаю, думаю, немного лучше, ответил я. 

\- Это просто растяжение. Старайся не использовать её много, и должно пройти в течение нескольких часов или одного-двух дней, - сказал он. 

\- Да, надеюсь. Спасибо, - сказал я, улыбаясь. 

\- Ммм, может быть, ты позволишь мне проверить её через пару дней, скажем, в воскресенье вечером за ужином и кино, пожалуй? - спросил он. Опять я был ошеломлен тем, насколько прямолинейным он был.

\- О, как любезно, - сказал я. 

\- Я стараюсь, - он пожал плечами. - Ну так что скажешь, Келлин?

Я был польщен, на самом деле. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы отправиться на свидание с ним. Я был холоден, когда дело доходило до парней и свиданий с ними. 

\- Конечно, почему нет?

\- Отлично. Я буду здесь около семи. Увидимся позже, - сказал он. 

\- Да, пока, - я едва ответил, прежде чем он вышел из дома, оставив меня наедине с вывихнутой лодыжкой.


	3. 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод далеко не дословный, ибо, например, диалог (причем каждый) в оригинале примерно такой "сказал я – спросил он - спросил я - ответил он - сказал он" и так далее. Пришлось включать думалку и выходить из положения, чтобы текст не состоял из одних лишь местоимений.

Вик придёт через пару минут, и надо признать, что я немного нервничал перед нашей встречей, несмотря на то, что я обычно спокоен и уверен в себе. Это был не первый раз, когда я отправлялся на свидание с кем-то, с кем только что познакомился, но он был, безусловно, самым очаровательным.

\- Итак, как его зовут? - моя мама спросила с другого конца дивана, в то время как я завязывал мои ботинки.

\- Вик. Я говорил тебе, он наш сосед, - нетерпеливо ответил я. Честно говоря, эта женщина никогда не запоминает с первого раза то, что я ей говорю.

\- Точно, и как хорошо ты его знаешь? - на этот раз говорил мой отец. Конечно, бóльшую часть времени мои родители не особо обращали на меня внимание, но они могли быть слишком заботливыми, когда _действительно_ хотели этого. 

\- Я разговаривал с ним около десяти минут, так что не знаю. Он, кажется, достаточно хорош, - я пожал плечами.

\- Хмм… окей, думаю, мы доверимся твоему решению. Веселись и будь дома в десять, - сказала моя мама. Я кивнул. 

\- Я уверен, что ему утром в школу, поэтому мы не будем поздно, - сказал я. Как только я сказал это, раздался стук в дверь. Я закончил завязывать свою обувь и встал. Я до сих пор не мог опираться на больную лодыжку, но это было терпимо. 

\- Окей, хорошо, веселитесь! - беззаботно отозвалась моя мама. 

\- Да, до вечера, - ответил я. Я схватил телефон и сунул его в карман, прежде чем подойти к входной двери. Я открыл её и увидел Вика, стоящего там. Он выглядел ещё более привлекательным, чем в первый раз, когда я увидел его, тем более, что сейчас он был одет в черные джинсы и красную фланелевую рубашку.

\- Эй, - сказал он, и я не упустил того, как его глаза скользнули по мне вверх и вниз. - Ты готов?

\- Да, все готово, - ответил я, улыбаясь. Я вышел на улицу, в прохладный воздух, и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - сказал он, когда мы шли. 

\- Спасибо, ты тоже. Итак, куда же ты поведешь меня сегодня? - спросил я. 

\- Просто в город, - ответил Вик. 

\- О, круто. Я там ещё не был, - сказал я. На самом деле, я не был ещё нигде. Последние несколько дней были потрачены на распаковку вещей и перенос их наверх. У меня не было времени на какие-либо другие занятия или походы куда-либо. 

\- Как твоя лодыжка? Ты по-прежнему хромаешь, - отметил он. 

\- Всё в норме. То есть, я не пробегу в ближайшее время марафон, но всё _будет_ в порядке, - сказал я. 

\- О, круто, - просто сказал он. Мы подошли к его машине. Вик дошёл быстрее меня, так что сумел открыть пассажирскую дверь раньше. Я вежливо улыбнулся и сел в машину. Думаю, рыцари не мертвы. Я чувствовал себя так спокойно около этого парня, разговаривая с ним. Я чувствовал, что мы хорошенько угодили в сети. 

Он сел в машину, и мы поехали прочь от моего нового дома. 

\- Итак, как живется на новом месте? - завёл разговор Вик. 

\- Эм… да всё было в порядке. Здесь так тихо. Я даже могу услышать свои мысли, - сказал я, немного смеясь. 

\- Это плохо? - спросил он. 

\- Это…типа как, когда ты тратишь почти весь день на самого себя и, в конечном итоге, сходишь с ума, - ответил я. И это предложение никогда не было таким правдивым, как сейчас. Мне казалось, я слышал что-то вокруг дома, просто тихие звуки, а мои родители уверяли меня, что я просто отвыкаю от звуков города. 

\- Представляю. Не стесняйся, приходи ко мне как-нибудь. Наш дом всегда полон, - сказал парень. 

\- Ничего себе, уже приглашаешь меня в свой дом? Полегче, ковбой, - пробормотал я, а он засмеялся. 

\- Думаю, мы уже признали, что я быстро продвигаюсь, - он пошутил, я думаю. Это было правдой. 

\- Сколько у тебя братьев или сестер? - я сменил тему. 

\- Только один. Но три моих кузена тоже живут с нами, как и мои тетя и дядя, - сказал Вик. 

\- Вау. Так много людей под одной крышей, - сказал я. Хотя я не мог отрицать, что завидовал. 

\- Да, хотя, честно говоря, я бы предпочел пустой дом время от времени, - сказал он. 

\- Ну, не стесняйся приезжать ко мне иногда. Там всегда пусто, - сказал я его словами. Я посмотрел на него краем глаза и увидел, что он был весьма впечатлен. 

\- Воу, воу! Не думаю, что мне комфортно, когда ты заманиваешь меня к себе. У нас даже не было первого свидания. Ты двигаешься слишком быстро, - пошутил он. 

\- Хм, забавно, - с сарказмом сказал я. 

\- Знаю, я такой, - сказал Вик. Я закатил глаза и посмотрел в окно. Здесь было так много деревьев. Я не привык к этому вообще. Думаю, много городов были, как этот. Много природы. Это было хорошо, но я чувствовал, что она потеряет свою привлекательность через некоторое время. 

\- Итак, город, какой он? - спросил я, глядя на него. 

\- Хм… дружный. Не такой маленький, чтобы знать всех, но достаточно маленький, чтобы чувствовать себя, как дома, - сказал он. 

\- Сколько ты живешь здесь? - спросил я.

\- Всю свою жизнь, - ответил он. 

\- Вау.

\- Ага, а ты откуда? - спросил мой спутник. 

\- Из Нью-Йорка. 

\- Хах, достаточно сильная перемена для тебя, - заметил он. 

\- Да, это, конечно же, отличается, - сказал я, опять глядя в окно. Я мог видеть ещё несколько домов сейчас или, по крайней мере, почтовые ящики, что приведут к домам. - Ты когда-нибудь думал об отъезде? Типа, увидеть мир и все такое? - 

\- Эм… не совсем. Мне здесь нравится, но я думаю, возможно, однажды может быть приятно узнать, что ещё может предложить мир, - небрежно ответил Вик. 

\- Справедливо, - подытожил я, и на этом разговор кончился. 

Мы были близки к городу. Деревья стали реже, и скоро я смог видеть здания, машины и много людей. Город не выглядел очень большим, по крайней мере по сравнению с мегаполисом, но он был _милым_. Это заставило меня улыбаться от того, как это отличалось. 

Мы проехали мимо пары небольших зданий. Я видел библиотеку, кафе и столовую. Чем дальше мы ехали, тем меньше места становилось. Мы приближались к центру города, и я мог увидеть, что что-то там происходит. Там было много людей, как будто проходило собрание, а на деревьях было много украшений. 

\- Что происходит? - спросил я. 

\- Каждое воскресенье, один раз в месяц, показ фильмов в парке. Большинство учеников средней школы будет здесь, они всегда приходят, - сказал он. 

\- Хм, это круто, на самом деле, - сказал я. 

\- Да, это началось с октября, я надеюсь, тебе нравятся хоррор-фильмы, - сказал он.

\- Собственно говоря, я _люблю_ их, - сказал я, стараясь казаться смелее. Я точно не люблю их, но, опять же, они не пугают меня, потому что по большей части они глупы и полностью фальшивы. 

\- Это досадно, - пробормотал он. 

\- Это? - спросил я, как только он припарковал свою машину на обочине. 

\- Ну да, ты сорвал мой совершенный план, - сказал он. 

\- Какой? 

\- Напугать тебя, чтобы ты прижимался ко мне, - ответил он. Он отстегнул ремень безопасности, я последовал его примеру. Мы вышли из машины.

\- Знаешь, - заметил я, как только подошел к нему, обойдя машину. - Ты не должен был раскрывать мне свои тайные ходы. Это своего рода поражение. 

\- Я не согласен. Я люблю играть с открытыми картами, - ответил он. 

\- О, ты и сейчас играешь? - спросил я. 

\- Да. К примеру, я, вероятно, захочу поцеловать тебя прежде, чем кончится ночь, так что будь готов к этому, - он говорил так, будто это было ничем. Я не мог сдержать смех. 

\- Вау. 

\- Вау? - спросил он. 

\- Да, просто вау, - я пожал плечами. Я не мог справиться с тем, как плавно он говорил и что говорил. Я покраснел, как сумасшедший. Это происходило не часто, обычно я знал, что говорить и как действовать. Он явно направляет свой шарм на меня, и весьма успешно. 

Он взял несколько одеял из багажника своего автомобиля, в то время как я шёл рядом с ним в сторону торжества. Там была жизнерадостная атмосфера, несмотря на то, что фильм ужасов только начинался на большом экране. Вик и я нашли место среди других людей. Он положил одеяло для пикника и пару нормальных одеял на траву прежде, чем мы сели.


	4. 2.2

_Зловещие мертвецы_. Кино, которое мы смотрели сегодня. Я никогда не видел его раньше. 

\- Фильмы ужасов на первом свидании. Романтично, - прошептал я Вику. 

\- Может быть, я немного нетрадиционный, - сказал он.

\- Не парься, я такой же, - сказал я с улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и затем мы замолчали, чтобы не беспокоить людей вокруг нас. Я не мог ничего с собой поделать и то и дело смотрел на Вика на протяжении всего фильма. Он был привлекательным и очень приятным. Ребята, которых я знал раньше, были такими пресными. Одно и то же повторялось снова и снова, поэтому я решил, _что плохого в том, чтобы повеселиться с моим милым соседом_? 

Несмотря на его громкие разговоры, он по-прежнему держался на почтительном расстоянии, и это было прекрасно. В конце концов это было первое свидание, и хотя это было верное обрамление для возможных объятий, это было бы странно. Это было слишком интимным сразу после встречи с кем-то. Поцелуи, с другой стороны, это совершенно отдельная тема, которую я не мог оборвать, представляя рядом с собой этого нового мальчика. 

Я не мог сосредоточиться на фильме. Я заметил пару людей, которые смотрели на нас, но я подумал, это друзья Вика из школы. У меня было стойкое ощущение, что на меня смотрят. И я был прав. Мои глаза остановились на небольшой продуктовой лавке возле выхода из парка.  
Это была девушка, стоящая за прилавком. Юная, но немного старше меня, блондинка, и она на меня пялилась, не останавливаясь. Следующие полчаса я чувствовал её взгляд на себе, и это было странновато.

\- Я голоден, - сказал я Вику. - Пойду принесу что-нибудь. Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? 

\- Да, но схожу я. Ведь это я позвал тебя на свидание, и будет правильно, если я заплачу, - сказал он и поднялся с колен. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я принес?

\- Гм, я пойду с тобой, - сказал я. На самом деле, я был не очень-то и голоден. Я просто хотел увидеть, что не так с девушкой. Вик кивнул и помог мне подняться с земли. Мы вдвоем пошли, точнее, Вик пошел, а я похромал, к девочке и её стенду с едой. Как только мы стали ближе, её глаза расширились. 

\- Она в порядке? - прошептал я Вику. 

\- Да, но она немного странная, - сказал он. Да, это я уже заметил. Как только мы подошли, она начала убирать всё прочь с прилавка. 

\- Хэй, - начал Вик, но девушка прервала его. 

\- Простите, мы закрыты, - быстро сказала она. 

\- Дженна, давай. Я уверен, что ты можешь оставаться открытой на пару секунд дольше, - сказал Вик. 

\- Неа. Закрыто. Уходи, - ответила она. Она ухватилась за рольставни и дернула вниз, закрывая. Пока она говорила, она смотрела на меня, выглядя запуганной. 

\- В чём, черт возьми, её проблема? - спросил я у Вика. 

\- Как я уже сказал, она странная, - сказал он. - Пошли, попробуем в другом месте.

Он схватил меня за руку и увел. Это было так странно. Я почувствовал такую странную атмосферу от девушки. Она была жуткой. _Вся эта ситуация была жуткой_. Она смотрела на меня так, будто я был единственным во всём парке, кто был заражен или что-то типа того.

Я быстро забыл об этом и сфокусировался на получении удовольствия. Мы с Виком взяли немного еды и вернулись к нашему одеялу для пикника, где мы ели и высмеивали фильм на экране. Я был рад найти кого-то, кто находил веселые стороны в фильмах ужасов. Они могли быть по-настоящему смешными иногда. 

Также был второй фильм, который мы смотрели. С каждой секундой я чувствовал себя всё более и более комфортно рядом с парнем. Он был очень привлекательным, казалось, будто мы на одной волне с ним. Он был действительно очень замечательный. Кино закончилось слишком быстро, ночь кончилась, и мы ехали домой на его машине. 

\- Окей, окей, но на самом деле, это был такой глупый шаг для неё. Она практически убила саму себя, - сказал я. 

\- Что бы ты стал делать в такой ситуации? - спросил он. 

\- Бежать, очевидно. Ты _не идешь_ к жутким звукам. Ты уходишь от них, - сказал я. 

\- Я думаю, люди хотят пойти к страшным звукам, чтобы доказать, что в них ничего нет, - парировал Вик. 

\- Думаю, ты прав, - сказал я.

\- Я всегда прав, - лихо ответил он. Я усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Итак, ты получил удовольствие сегодня вечером? - спросил он. Я кивнул. 

\- Да, получил, - честно ответил я. - А ты?

\- Конечно. Я провел ночь с горячим парнем. Что тут невеселого? - отозвался он. Я покраснел и ничего не ответил. Он был настолько открыт во всем, что происходит в его голове.

\- Итак… - сказал он после минутного молчания. - Каковы шансы увидеть тебя снова? 

\- Довольно высоки, учитывая, что мы соседи. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - он подтолкнул меня. Я знал. Вик хотел продолжать видеть меня как сейчас, не как соседа. 

\- Дай мне свой телефон, - приказал я. Он даже не смутился и не спросил ничего прежде, чем достал аппарат из кармана. Я вбил свой номер телефона в его контакты, прежде чем отдал его ему. 

\- Так, теперь у тебя есть мой номер. Напиши мне, - просто сказал я. 

\- Ты, вероятно, будешь жалеть об этом. Я серийный смс-маньяк, - сказал он. 

\- Это нормально, я просто заблокирую тебя, если ты будешь слишком раздражающим, - пошутил я. 

\- Ох, так нечестно, - заметил парень, но тем не менее засмеялся. 

Он свернул на мою подъездную дорожку, и я увидел свой дом впереди. Все огни были выключены, кроме света на крыльце. Мои родители были достаточно хороши, чтобы оставить его для меня. Он остановил машину, и я вышел за ним, пытаясь догнать его и ковыляя вперед. Моей лодыжке лучше с каждым днем, но всё же она ещё болит. Это случилось три дня назад, так что сейчас она должна быть лучше. 

Мы поднялись по лестнице, и я повернулся к Вику перед дверью. Он стоял с хитрой улыбкой на лице. 

\- Будет ли совершенно неуместно спросить о «спокойной ночи»-поцелуе? - спросил он. Я даже не был в шоке от его вопроса. К этому времени я имел хорошее представление о том, каким человеком он был, и он был решительным. 

\- Воу, Вик, это первое свидание, - сказал я, немного играя с ним. 

\- Ну и что? - спросил он с нахальной улыбкой. Я ничего не мог сделать и улыбался. Думаю, один маленький поцелуй не повредит. 

\- Ну, тогда иди сюда, - сказал я, немного делая работу за него. Он шагнул вперед, и я невинно посмотрел на него, прежде чем он поцеловал меня. Я закрыл глаза, чувствуя как тепло разлилось по моему телу. Нет, это не было типа "удивительный фейерверк просто вырвался, а я вдруг влюбился в него". Это было бы смешно. Но мне определенно нравится чувство, когда меня кто-то целует. 

Мне нравилось быть в отношениях. Мне нравилось получать удовольствие. Мне нравилось устанавливать связи и всё прочее. У меня не было времени на медленно развивающиеся отношения, и именно поэтому скорость Вика и его резкий подход покорили меня. Поцелуй перерастал в большее, пока свет на крыльце не начал мигать. Я застонал и положил руку на грудь парня, слегка отталкивая его. 

\- Это мои родители, будучи любопытными, говорят мне поторопиться, - сказал я. Свет перестал включаться и выключаться. 

\- Они не будут преследовать меня с ружьем, если я опять поцелую тебя, не так ли? - спросил он. Я застенчиво улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Нет, - сказал я. Он усмехнулся и поцеловал меня опять, обвив руками мою шею, чтобы удержать меня на месте. Опять же, огни мерцали. Я прекратил целовать Вика и вздохнул. 

\- Боже, они такие надоедливые, - огрызнулся я. 

\- Это нормально, увидимся снова, окей? - спросил он. Я посмотрел в его карие глаза и кивнул. 

\- Ага, напиши мне, - ответил я. 

\- Будь уверен, - сказал он. Он отпустил меня и отступил, мы оба застенчиво улыбались. Вик слегка махнул мне, пока возвращался к своей машине. Я стоял у двери, пока он не уехал, а потом вошёл внутрь. 

\- Окей, мам, пап, что не так с вами двумя? - спросил я. В доме было темно, и я с трудом мог видеть что-либо. Где они? 

Я нахмурился и достал свой телефон из кармана. Я включил свет и огляделся. Я посмотрел туда, где был выключатель, ожидая, что один из них выпрыгнет из-за угла или типа того, чтобы напугать меня, потому что, ну, они засранцы иногда. Я выключил свет на крыльце и после того, как высунул голову из-за угла в гостиную и не увидел их, пошёл наверх. 

Я прошёл прямо к комнате своих родителей и тихо толкнул дверь, таким образом впуская свет в комнату. Они оба лежали там, храпя во сне. Хм, странно. Надо сказать папе завтра, чтобы он починил свет. Вероятно, взорвался предохранитель или что-то в этом роде. 

Я пожал плечами и пошёл спать, но не раньше, чем получил сообщение «спокойной ночи» от Вика.


	5. 3.1

Прошло почти две недели жизни в новом доме, и я начал привыкать к отличающейся обстановке. Мои родители заставили меня выбраться в город с ними на несколько дней, чтобы встретиться с некоторыми из местных жителей и попытаться заставить меня участвовать в общественной деятельности. Я был не слишком в восторге от этого, но так или иначе пошел вместе с ними.

Я долго не видел Вика, потому что у него была школа; мы безостановочно переписывались, и я чувствовал, что узнаю его лучше. Он был действительно классным и расслабленным, не говоря уже о чрезмерной кокетливости. Это не было похоже на то, что он пафосно пытался трахнуть меня, но он точно знал, что сказать, чтобы заставить меня краснеть.

Он начал нравиться мне по-настоящему, и, к счастью, сегодня, первый раз с момента нашего свидания, мы собираемся тусоваться. Впрочем, это позже, а сейчас я тащился вниз по лестнице в полусонном состоянии после беспокойной ночи. Дело было в переходе от городской жизни к жизни у черта на куличиках. В городе было так шумно, я был в состоянии заглушить его. Здесь же было так тихо, что каждый незначительный звук беспокоил меня.

— Привет, родители, — проворчал я, когда вошел в кухню. Отец и мать сидели вокруг стола за завтраком, как они делали каждое утро.

— Добрый день, — подразнил он. Я закатил глаза и плюхнулся на стул напротив него.

— Пошел ты, сейчас только около восьми утра, — пробормотал я.

— Кто-то сварлив утром, — мама хихикнула с моей стороны. — Не выспался? Ты опять всю ночь переписывался с тем мальчиком?

— Нет, — солгал я. — Но вам, ребята, надо купить отраву для крыс или что-то типа того, потому что всё, что я слышал всю ночь, был шорох между стенами.

Мама нахмурилась в замешательстве:

— Крысы? — спросила она и посмотрела на отца. — Ты слышал что-нибудь прошлой ночью?

— Нет, ничего, — сказал он, пожав плечами.

— Да вы двое практически потеряны для мира, когда спите, так что я не ожидал от вас ничего другого, — раздосадовано сказал я.

— Ну, чёрт побери, нет необходимости так спешить. Разве ты не должен быть счастлив, что увидишь своего парня сегодня? — спросила мама.

— Он не мой парень, — поправил я её. По правде говоря, я понятия не имел, кто мы с Виком друг другу. Мы просто получали удовольствие от общения. Это было несущественным. _Единственное_ , что я знал наверняка, — я хотел его. Я не мог выбросить из головы тот поцелуй и спустя неделю и половину переписки был только "за" увидеть его снова.

— Как бы то ни было, я собираюсь вернуться в кровать, — сказал я и встал.

— Нет! Тебе нужно разобраться с домашним заданием, и я хочу, чтобы ты принес ящики из подвала, о чём я прошу уже неделю, — крикнула мне в спину мама. Я отмахнулся от неё и продолжил идти наверх.

Я плюхнулся на кровать, наслаждаясь тем, как это было удобно. Я пребывал в спокойствии, пока мой телефон не завибрировал рядом со мной. Я застонал и поднял его. Моё настроение поднялось, когда я увидел, что это сообщение от Вика.

«Всё в силе сегодня вечером?» — гласило оно. Я отправил «да» и смайлик. Сегодня мы собирались повеселиться, когда он придет домой из школы. Это первая ночь, когда у него нет домашнего задания или чего-то другого, и первая ночь, когда я свободен от нытья родителей.

Я с нетерпением ждал, когда смогу увидеть его снова. Мы просто собираемся зависнуть у него дома, и я встречусь с членами его семьи, которые весьма милые, по утверждениям Вика. Я абсолютно не нервничал из-за того, что увижу его снова. Поскольку я переписывался с ним каждый день, в основном по ночам, можно было сказать, что я достаточно хорошо его знал.

Я бросил телефон в сторону, зная, что, вероятно, не буду получать больше никаких сообщений от Вика до обеда, так как он был в школе, и вместо этого сел за свою собственную школьную работу.

Почти каждый день всё, что я делал, — это мои школьные задания, время от времени я заходил в Facebook от скуки. В конце концов я закончил и решил спуститься в подвал и разобраться с ящиками, как и просила меня мама. Она просто хотела, чтобы я посмотрел есть ли там что-то ценное и выкинул их позже, если нет.

Я проследовал вниз по ступенькам в подвал. Как же там было темно и пыльно. Будто бы никто не был там уже много лет. Было много коробок. Я остановился в центре комнаты и вздохнул. Как я вообще застрял с этой работой? Хотя в любом случае было бы интересно посмотреть, что здесь держали.

Итак, я начал ходить через коробки. Некоторые из них были полнейшим барахлом, часть могла бы понравиться моим родителям, думалось мне. Я распределил около тридцати коробок в груды «оставить» и «выбросить». К тому времени, как моя мама пришла, чтобы проверить меня, была огромная куча на выброс и только несколько, чтобы сохранить.

— Как ты там, Келлин? — позвала она с начала лестницы. Я посмотрел вверх: она стояла там и смотрела на меня.

— Те оставить, а вон те выкинуть, — ответил я, указывая на две кучи.

— О, хорошо. Я скажу отцу, чтобы он выкинул их завтра в городе. А сейчас надо убрать куда-нибудь те, что надо оставить, в тот шкаф, к примеру, — она указала куда-то позади меня.

— Все равно, — сказал я. Она поджала губы из-за моего к этому отношения, прежде чем закрыть дверь и исчезнуть.

Я повернулся и открыл древний шкаф. Он был совершенно пуст. Я взял одну из коробок и небрежно бросил её, но когда я сделал это, произошло что-то немного странное. Деревянные доски на задней стенке шкафа были ослаблены. Они выскочили от удара коробкой.

Я нахмурился и достал её из шкафа, а затем вытащил телефон из кармана. Я разблокировал экран, чтобы видеть хоть что-то. Четыре доски были не на месте. Я вытащил их. Дно шкафа качнулось наружу, то время как верхняя балка качнулась внутрь. Это привело к тому, что между шкафом и стеной было свободное пространство. Это было так странно.

Я посмотрел в глубь этого пространства, двигаясь так, чтобы быть наполовину внутри. Это не было бы так странно, если можно было бы просто осмотреть пространство. Странным было то, что находилось внутри. На полу было несколько вещей: две свечи, а перед ними было что-то, бывшее ранее двумя фотографиями, однако теперь это было сожжено до неузнаваемости. Была также чаша с пыльным веществом внутри, похожим на траву. Перед ней был медальон в форме сердца. Я поднял его и попытался открыть, но удача была не на моей стороне.

И что это за чертовщина? Может быть, предыдущие владельцы, или даже те, кто были ещё раньше, были замешаны в чём-то странном. Я положил медальон на землю и обвёл телефоном пространство вокруг себя, пока не увидел то, что заставило моё сердце ёкнуть где-то в районе горла, а кожу покрыться мурашками.

Прямо над моей головой было огромное, восьминогое существо, суетящееся рядом с одной из деревянных панелей. Я вскрикнул и выскочил из шкафа так быстро, как только мог. Я упал на спину и откатился от него. Я быстро поднялся.

«Фу, блять, фу, боже, нет. Сил моих нет», — сказал я сам себе. Пауки были там, где я провёл линию¹. Я вздрогнул всем телом. Было чувство, будто 1000 пауков ползают по мне прямо сейчас, хотя я знал, что это всего лишь моё воображение.

Я направился вверх по лестнице, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из тёмного кишащего пауками подвала. Я перехватил мою маму в зале на пути к лестнице. После того, как она увидела гримасу на моем лице, взгляд её стал нечитаем.

— Нам нужен спрей для убийства пауков. Много спрея, — огрызнулся я и продолжил идти, игнорируя ёе дальнейшее замешательство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ прим. пер-ка: видимо, когда он по полу на спине прокатился


End file.
